Monologue
by eric clutter
Summary: Songfic RyoMaru pour un concours de fics sur Kanjaniji sur le thème de la rentrée que j'ai gagné ! La chanson est un solo de Nishikido Ryo dans l'album 8 uppers.


_Monologue_

Au lycée, on doit commencer à penser sérieusement à son avenir, à son futur métier... On tente de remettre à plus tard ce genre de pensée, mais on ne peut y échapper éternellement. Actuellement, c'est ce que je fais, j'essaie de penser à autre chose... à rien en fait, enfin si, à mon passé...

Je me revois à nouveau sur le toit de cet immeuble il y a quelques années, Nishikido Ryo, 17 ans, et je n'avais à ce moment aucune idée de ce que je ferai plus tard. Je suivais seulement les cours qui me plaisaient, par exemple si c'était un cours de math, je séchais. Je me tapais une clope sur le toit du lycée, fixant le vide, le ciel, enfin, tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de regard.

J'ai toujours aimé les toits des écoles, des lycées... il n'y a presque jamais personne, c'est donc un endroit parfaitement tranquille pour sécher les cours, décompresser, fumer une clope, ou parler avec ses potes. Je suis une personne chiante, qui s'emporte pour rien, pas très sociable, pourtant il y a des gens qui se sont intéressés à moi, qui ont voulus me connaître. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, ni cherché à en comprendre la raison. En fait, ça me fait plaisir cette attention, bizarrement, à leurs côtés, j'arrive à être moins soupe au lait, je gueule moins comme un putois.

A vrai dire, au début, la solitude me convenait très bien, j'étais toujours resté ainsi, seul, échangeant juste de simples salutations avec mes camarades. Je ne les détestai pas, c'est juste qu'ils ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment. Ça a commencé à changer le jour de la rentrée de ma seconde année de lycée, j'avais 17 ans, la classe était resté la même, mais il y a eu un étudiant transféré, Maruyama Ryuhei, Maru-chan ou Ryu-chan comme je l'appelle maintenant.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui avant, ce fut ma première impression à son sujet. A vrai dire, c'est aussi ce qu'il m'a répondu après qu'on ait fait plus ample connaissance. Dès qu'on nous l'a présenté, il s'est tout de suite assis à ma place, sans me demander mon avis. Je ne lui avais pas tellement prêté attention sur le moment, j'écoutais juste d'une oreille distraite le discours de notre professeur principal, Sakai Masato. Presque quarante ans à vue de nez, cheveux brun, plutôt bien conservé pour son âge. Il était intéressant ce prof, son discours m'intéressait presque.

Une fois la journée terminée, je pensais repartir tranquillement chez moi, eh bien je me trompais. Je prenais le bus pour rentrer chez moi, pensant passer un moment peinard, et pourtant, deux secondes après que je m'assieds, quelqu'un d'autre prenait la place voisine de la mienne, encore ce nouvel élève !

« Il y a d'autres places de libre, tu sais.  
- Oui, mais c'est celle-là que je veux. »

J'en étais resté presque scié sur place, comment ce type osait me répondre ainsi ? Mais après réflexion, je ne crois pas qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il m'avait mal répondu. Je dis ça parce que son grand sourire, presque idiot, ne le quittait jamais, même quand il était arrivé en classe, il le montrait tout le temps. N'aimant pas qu'on se moque de moi, j'ai tiré la tronche comme je sais si bien le faire, espérant le faire déguerpir. Ce fut un échec complet, il ne fut pas le moins du monde gêné par ma tête de pitbull. Il m'adressa la parole comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui prenait, ni le fait que je ne bougea pas d'un poil peu importe de quoi il me parlait.

En y repensant, je pense que c'est ce soudain gain d'attention qui m'avait surpris. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Oui, c'était probablement pour cette raison que je n'ai pas tenté de le rembarrer à nouveau après qu'il m'ait adressé la parole. Par contre, plutôt crever que de lui avouer ça un jour. Nishikido Ryo qui s'adoucit, qui se socialise... ils riraient bien fort ceux qui me connaissent s'ils savaient une pareille nouvelle...

Et c'est ainsi que mon quotidien au lycée changea. Pas une journée ne passait sans que Maru-chan ne me dise bonjour en me serrant la main énergiquement avec son magnifique sourire, ou qu'il ne me parle de son quotidien, de jeux vidéos, des cours, des matières qu'il aime ou déteste, des profs qu'il apprécie beaucoup ou aime moins et ainsi de suite... Moi, je ne lui répondais qu'avec des « Oui, je vois, c'est intéressant, pas faux... ». Mes réponses grandiloquentes ne semblaient pas le déranger du tout. Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, une certaine routine s'était installé entre nous. Une routine qui me plaisait.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête ce jour-là, deux semaines avant une épreuve écrite, peut-être que la solitude me pesait sans que je n'en prenne conscience, mais alors qu'il me parlait de ses problèmes dans certaines matières, j'ai lancé tout à coup :

« Tu peux venir chez moi...

- Oui ?

- T'aider... je peux... »

Je me sentais aussi bête qu'un bébé qui prononçait ses premiers mots, c'est juste que je n'étais pas un habitué des longs échanges avec de vraies phrases.

« Ah, j'ai compris ! Tu veux m'aider pour les matières où j'ai du mal ? »

Je hocha de la tête pour confirmer.

« Et tu veux bien qu'on travaille chez toi ? »

A nouveau, je hocha la tête. Son sourire à ma proposition, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier même si je le souhaitais, ce que je ne souhaite pas justement. Aucun mot ne saurait décrire parfaitement à quel point il était magnifique, magique, aussi scintillant qu'une étoile, c'était une merveille à lui tout seul. Il me tapa amicalement l'épaule et on se donna rendez-vous pour une journée spéciale révision.

Le jour venu, je croyais passais un moment seul avec mon nouvel ami. Non, il avait ramené un ami. Il me le présenta, Yokoyama Yu, il est très simple de le décrire, mignon, mais très bavard. A eux deux, ils font la paire, bien que Yu parle plus que Maru-chan. J'ai eu de la chance, ils ont fait preuve d'une certaine retenue au cours de la soirée, ne voulant pas louper l'épreuve écrite, probablement. La soirée se déroula sans accrocs, on travailla sérieusement, si on oublie les blagues à répétition que Ryu-chan et son copain Yu lançaient quand l'envie leur en prenait. C'est étrange, je découvrais seulement maintenant ce sentiment qu'on appelle l'amitié.

Tout d'abord, j'ai fait connaissance avec Maru, ensuite Yokoyama-san, puis, plus tard, je fus introduit dans leur groupe d'amis. Yokocho, un de ses surnoms, avait parlé de moi à ses potes. En fait, Maru l'avait fait en premier, mais sur le moment, ils n'y avaient pas accordé tellement d'attention. Ce fut quand Yokocho en rajouta une couche à mon sujet qu'ils s'intéressèrent davantage à moi et voulurent me connaître. Alors, dans l'ordre... que je n'oublie personne :

Murakami Shingo, Gorilla-kun d'après Yokocho, sûrement à cause de son habitude de se laisser pousser la barbe, ce qui le rend très viril en effet, en supposant que c'est pour cette raison qu'il se rase pas, c'est peut-être juste de la flemme. En tout cas, il est aussi bavard que Yu, ce que je pensais impossible, et il le comprend comme personne. Avec le temps, j'ai fini par m'habituer à lui, comme avec Yokocho en fait, puisqu'ils étaient assez semblables. Je me suis habitué à leur rythme particulier à tous les deux.

Shibutani Subaru, Shibuyan d'après son meilleur pote Yasuda Shota, il a une allure de rockeur à l'ancienne, j'aime bien son style, il aurait juste besoin de manger un peu plus, je le trouve maigre. Mais il est très sympa et on a des goûts similaires en musique.

Justement, j'en parlais à l'instant, Yasuda Shota, la peluche du groupe. Sa façon de s'habiller est... originale, je ne saurai la qualifier autrement. Un cœur en or ce mec, et limite aussi doux qu'un agneau, on se sent apaisé après avoir parlé avec lui.

Et le petit dernier, le plus jeune du groupe, Okura Tadayoshi, ou Tacchon, Tatsuyoshi parce qu'apparement Tadayoshi serait trop compliqué à prononcer, Tatsu, Yoshi, à croire que son vrai nom ne lui plait pas vu le nombre de surnoms dont il se retrouve affublé. Il a un côté mignon même si ce n'est pas la première chose qu'on remarque à ce sujet quand on le connait. Je parle de sa timidité, c'est ce qui nous a rapproché. Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait. En fait, il n'était timide qu'avec moi, puisqu'il ne ne me connaissait pas à l'époque. Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'ai pas eu du mal à me rapprocher de lui, j'en avais d'ailleurs très envie, ça me choque rien que d'y repenser.

C'est simple, ces six mecs ensemble, c'est une belle bande d'imbéciles complètement déjantés, pourtant, je les kiffe grave. J'ai réussi à me joindre presque sans problème à eux, à leur univers, à leurs conneries. Progressivement, je suis devenu le septième membre des 8 Uppers. Pourquoi ce nom-là ? Il vient d'un film génial et... il sonne bien. J'ai rapidement cessé de chercher à comprendre leurs idées. Certes, on est que sept, mais rien ne presse, on pourra toujours trouver un huitième larron plus tard. Ces mecs... ils m'ont fait découvrir un nouveau monde mais surtout, un nouveau moi-même dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence. Je pourrais crever pour eux. C'est si bon d'être bien entouré que je pourrais passer des heures à parler d'eux ou de nous sans m'arrêter.

Ryu-chan était aux anges de me voir me mêler avec d'autres personnes. Ça se lisait sur son visage, avec son sourire dix fois plus grand que d'ordinaire, déjà qu'en temps normal il était incroyable, là, ça se passe de qualificatif. J'avais également pu constater ce changement brusque à travers son comportement ou ses gestes. Il était beaucoup plus tactile et faisait en sorte que je participe davantage aux conversations. J'ai appris ce que c'est que de sourire et de rire sincèrement, honnêtement, du fond du cœur, grâce à eux, grâce à lui.

Avec le temps, j'arrivais de plus en plus à parler de moi sans trop de difficulté. J'ai fini par parler d'un de mes passe-temps à Maru quand je m'emmerdais grave et que j'étais d'humeur solitaire... sombre... songeuse... Il m'arrivait d'écrire des chansons. Rien de bien sérieux, ça cassait pas trois pattes à un canard, mais je décompressais bien lors de ces moments.

« Tu accepterais de me montrer ton travail ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. »

Je suis faible, je sais. Je ne me comporte ainsi qu'avec lui, je reste gueulard avec les autres 8 Uppers. Bien sûr, c'est gentillet avec eux. Je gueule pour leur montrer mon affection, je suppose. C'est ce que me dit Maru. En tout cas, il m'a invité chez lui. Il tenait à voir à quoi ressemblait mes compositions donc je les ai apportées. Je crois que je ne peux jamais rien refuser à ce gars-là. Je n'ai pas envie de le contrarier, c'est tout. Je n'avais pas beaucoup écrit à l'époque, trois ou quatre chansons, et encore, pas toutes achevées.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me rendais chez lui, par conséquent je connaissais assez bien les lieux. On s'est tout de suite dirigé sur le canapé pour s'y asseoir. Ensuite, j'ai sorti mes brouillons. Pendant que Maru-chan les lisait, je ne quittais pas les papiers des yeux, de peur de la réaction qu'il aurait. Je suis conscient que ce genre de comportement est ridicule, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher pour autant. Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, il ne manifesta aucune émotion. Il paraissait simplement content de sa lecture. La requête qu'il me fit ensuite m'avais énormément surpris.

« Tu m'en chantes une ?  
- Ehhhhh ? »

Je devais avoir l'air comique à cet instant, néanmoins, tout le monde réagirait pareil si on nous soumettait une requête de ce genre sur un coup de tête. D'autant plus que... oui il m'était arrivé de chanter, enfin, surtout de fredonner certaines de mes compositions. Et il m'était arrivé d'aller à des karaokés tout seul, mais rien de plus. Je doutais donc être un très bon chanteur ni même chanteur tout court.

« S'il te plaîîîîîtttt ! Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? »

C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit avec ses mains jointes comme s'il me suppliait. Et là... j'ai soupiré un grand coup en baissant la tête comme si je portais toute la misère du monde sur mes épaules. Puis, je l'avais redressé en essayant d'avoir l'air sérieux.

« Ok, mais te fous pas de moi autrement, j'arrête tout de suite.  
- Promis ! »

Il me tendit une des feuilles, une de mes chansons complètes... évidemment. « Monologue », eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Je me mis à relire rapidement quelques fois les paroles pour les avoir en tête et plus vivre la chanson au lieu de me contenter d'une simple récitation monotone. Quand je me sentis prêt, je pris une grande inspiration et me lança dans mon interprétation.

_Izuremo hai ni natteku, tabako mo boku mo ano machi mo.__  
Ces cigarettes finiront un jour en cendres, comme moi, comme cette ville._

_Hajimari wa itsumo chiisana hidane hitotsu de.__  
Ça commence toujours à partir d'une seule et petite braise._

_Shikakui gamen ni utsuru no wa sora ni nageiteru shounen.__  
Sur l'écran de projection se reflète un garçon soupirant vers le ciel._

_Tonari no botan wo oseba hoshifuru yozora... Kisu shiin... Kisu shiin.__  
Si je presse le bouton « Passer », je vois une scène de baiser sous un ciel étoilé._

_Arifureta nichijou ga maiasa boku wo mukae ni yattekite.__  
Tous les jours je me retrouve confronté à la même routine._

_Ozanari no kotoba tekitouna taido de shoukashite.__  
Les mots prononcés sans réfléchir son un bon moyen d'éteindre la flamme._

_Itsuka no akogare wa itsumademo akogare no mama.__  
Les désirs ne restent que de simples désirs._

_Kyou no dekigoto kami ni kaite mo, nigyou gurai de matomeraresou.__  
Quand j'écris sur un papier ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, ça ne prend que deux lignes._

_Sakendemo, hibiku, basho nado wa naku, tada sugiteku kyou wo yappari tada sugoshite.__  
Mes cris ne résonnent plus nul part, et je suppose que je dois quand même vivre ces journées éphémères._

_Ashiato ni omoreteku, nanka imi ga hoshikatta kara, kata butsukete, tsuba wo haite.__  
Mes empreintes de pas sont recouvertes par mon existence, mais comme je veux y trouver une signification, je vais redresser les épaules et cracher su le sol._

_Kobushi furishime, tatakatterunda, itami nara motto tsuyoi ga ii.__  
Serrant le poing, je continuerai à me battre, ça ne me dérange pas de ressentir plus de douleur comme la force qui en suit en vaut la peine._

_Boku datte kitsuiteru, me no mae no otoko ni, kasaneterunda bokujimi wo ima wo.__  
Toutefois, je le réalise maintenant, ce que je voyais devant moi n'était rien d'autre qu'une vision de moi-même._

_Izuremo hai ni natteku, tabako mo boku mo ano machi mo.__  
Ces cigarettes finiront un jour en cendres, comme moi, comme cette ville._

_Hajimari wa itsumo chiisana hidane hitotsu de.__  
Ça commence toujours à partir d'une seule et petite braise._

_Shikakui gamen ni utsuru no wa sora ni nageiteru shounen.__  
Sur l'écran de projection se reflète un garçon soupirant vers le ciel._

_Tonari no botan wo oseba hoshifuru yozora... Kisu shiin.__  
Si je presse le bouton « Passer », je vois une scène de baiser sous un ciel étoilé._

Comme j'avais terminé, j'ai pris quelques secondes pour récupérer un peu ma respiration. Je cherchais juste à gagner du temps, redoutant légèrement le moment où je devrais croiser son regard afin d'avoir ses impressions. Je n'eus pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres à pleine bouche en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'étonnait pas le plus, que mon meilleur ami m'embrasse soudainement ou que ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Je répondis d'ailleurs à ses avances en collant mieux mes lèvres aux siennes. Je caressa sa joue du bout des doigts à plusieurs reprises, sentant ses larmes couler, je les essuya en collant mon front au sien, brisant temporairement ce baiser. Je plaça ensuite ma main dans ses longs cheveux en prenant l'initiative de l'embrasser cette fois. Une sensation tellement agréable. Notre baiser dura un long moment. Il s'écarta plusieurs fois pour me donner plusieurs autres baisers petit ou longs tout en me murmurant quelques mots entre chaque baiser formant progressivement une phrase entière :

« C'était mer-vei-lleux. Tell-e-ment pro-fond. Je t'aime. »

Ses larmes étaient déjà un témoignage suffisant pour moi, tout comme son baiser. On s'embrassa de nouveau, néanmoins, le désir et la chaleur nous submergeaient et nos caresses mutuelles ne se limitèrent plus au simple visage de l'autre. Maru-chan passa sa langue sur mon cou tandis que je nicha ma tête sur une de ses épaules. Je marmonna son prénom à maintes reprises. Ne voulant pas le négliger un instant, je glissa ma main sous sa chemise, et caressa ses abdos du plat de ma main. Et, petit à petit, tout doucement, je l'allongea sur le canapé, le chevauchant. Mes mains se trouvant de chaque côté de son visage, je le fixa, mes yeux brûlants de désir se reflétant dans les siens, brillants de la même intensité.

« Ryo-chan, je me demande si tu fais aussi bien l'amour que tu chantes. »

Je souris, et donna un petit baiser sur ses lèvres brûlantes avant de lui répondre.

« Et toi, je me demande si tu es aussi magnifique à poil que ton sourire de tous les jours.  
- Distingué, comme toujours.  
- Toujours. »

On afficha tous les deux un sourire lubrique avant de baiser comme des bêtes pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Ça, c'est la version courte de l'histoire. Peut-être que je repenserais à ce qui s'est passé au cours de cette nuit un autre jour.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 21 ans, et suis des études dans le domaine de la musique. Ce ne fut pas sur un coup de tête, j'y ai longuement réfléchi depuis que j'ai pris conscience que peut-être, j'avais un certain talent dans ce domaine et qu'il me plaisait. Maru travaille comme serveur au bar de ses parents, c'est pratique pour lui. En plus, il m'arrive de chanter quelques chansons pour leurs clients. Au début, je pensais le faire gratuitement, toutefois, Maru tout comme ses parents ont déclaré que ce ne serait pas correct de me laisser « travailler » chez eux bénévolement. Au sujet de moi et Maru... je me demande de temps à autre si notre relation durera. Tous les couples connaissent des disputes, des moments difficiles, la lassitude du quotidien à la longue... Je crains ces choses-là et je ne le lui ai pas caché. Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

« Quand ça arrivera, on tâchera de surmonter ces moments, ensemble. Mais pour le moment, profitons du présent que nous avons, toi et moi, avec nos amis et notre famille. »

Rien que de penser à la sagesse de ses paroles, je souris bêtement. Ah, j'entends la porte du toit s'ouvrir, Maru est venu me chercher ? Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est lui, personne ne va jamais sur le toit à cette heure-ci excepté lui et moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ryo ?  
- Je m'emmerde.  
- Ah d'accord. »

Il fait mine de s'en aller, n'attendant qu'une seule chose...

« Reste pauvre con. »

Je ne me retourne pas, je sais sans le voir qu'il sourit. Ce mec me perdra, j'en mettrai ma main à couper.


End file.
